


I'm Your Robin

by writemydreams



Series: SladeRobin Week 2017 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Costume Kink, M/M, Misunderstandings, Original Robin Suit, Poor Jason - Freeform, SladeRobin Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Dick and Slade have a ritual: once a week Dick puts on his old Robin suit and meets Slade at a safehouse or a hotel for sparring and sex.Jason catches Dick in the Robin suit and follows him to see what he's doing.*Edited as of 01/09/18*





	I'm Your Robin

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Ritual" prompt. I was originally going to do the Master/Slave one, but I got this idea yesterday and had to write it.
> 
> 01/09/18 - I've been annoyed with myself for rushing the posting of this so I sat down and did a proper revision. Now it's much better. Apologies for the original post!

Dick sighed when a mountain of dirty clothes rolled out of his closet. Damn. He really needed to do laundry. He’d have to work on that tomorrow. He stepped over the mess to take out his Robin suit. Dick ran his hand along the yellow cape. Robin had been the greatest gift for a grieving boy. He would always be grateful for his time in this outfit. Even though maturity brought hindsight. How had he run around Gotham in pixie boots and hot pants until he was eighteen? No wonder versions of the costume popped up in sex shops all the time. To his eternal horror. 

Shaking his head, he pulled off his jeans and t-shirt to change into his old uniform. Dick clasped the cape around his throat and pushed his feet into the boots. He glanced back when his phone vibrated. Slade? Dick snatched the phone off the bed.

_Meet me at 11:00. Hyacinth Row safe house._

_I’ll leave soon._

_I’ll spank you if you’re late._

Dick rolled his eyes. Wow, how unusual for Slade to “threaten” him with a spanking. _You’d spank me even if I was early. You’re such a dirty old man._

_And you’re a mouthy little brat._

Dick laughed. Well, he couldn’t deny that. _I’ll see you soon. My ass looks fantastic tonight._

_Grayson. Your ass always looks fantastic._

Oh he knew that. Dick lifted his cape so he could admire his reflection. To think their little ritual began with a bullet wound to the thigh. Bruce benched him for two weeks while the wound healed. Dick had worn a lot of shorts, much to Slade’s appreciation. _I know,_ he texted back. His new, streamlined Nightwing suit really accentuated his features. Swapping out the high collar for a sleek, simple design had been a great decision. For crime fighting and his sex life. Dick grinned as he remembered how, after seeing the new suit, Slade took him to a hotel to strip him out of it.

_“Why so covered up, little bird? Tired of people checking out your chest?”_

_Dick pressed back against Slade. “It was time to upgrade to a more practical design. If you miss seeing so much of my skin, maybe I’ll dress up as Robin again.”_

_Slade’s hands stilled on his hips. “I want to see that.”_

_Dick smirked as he faced him. “You may. Someday.”_

Now, they had a ritual. Once a week Dick wore his Robin suit to meet up with Slade. It wasn’t a date as they weren’t in a relationship. They weren’t friends, but they weren’t enemies either. Not anymore. Dick would always be a hero and Slade more on the villain side of the spectrum, but he no longer wanted the Teen Titans dead. He’d moved on from them. Dick would never have started sleeping with him if he hadn’t. 

Time to go or he’d risk being late. Or worse, running into Bruce. By some miracle he’d yet to discover their affair. Dick knew he’d be in a world of trouble when Bruce found out. Scolded, benched, forbidden from seeing Slade, lectured until he felt about two inches tall… Dick made a face as he climbed out the window. He knew there was blood on Slade’s hands. A lot of it. At least, when they were together, Dick knew Slade wasn’t out killing someone.

It didn’t take long for him to reach the safe house on Hyacinth Row. The home was dark except for a single light in the upstairs bathroom. Slade hadn’t arrived yet. Dick didn’t bother with the front door or lower windows. He climbed up to the bathroom window and slipped inside, closing and locking it behind him. Dick headed down to the living room to wait for Slade. He turned on a couple of lights then flopped down on the couch. Dick rolled over onto his stomach and shifted his cape so Slade could appreciate how great his ass looked when he arrived.

The garage door opened a few minutes later. Slade entered the house dressed in his Deathstroke armor and helmet.

Dick gave him a sultry smile. “Deathstroke.”

“Robin.” 

Dick did a handspring off the couch to bring him closer to Slade. He prowled up to his somewhat lover. Slade caught his hip the moment he was within reach to pull him up against his muscular chest. Dick reached up to remove Slade’s helmet. He kissed him eagerly, the helmet clattering to the floor. A soft sigh left his lips when Slade pinned his smaller frame against the door. He grabbed Dick’s ass to squeeze and pinch. Seriously how had he worn this for so long?

“I told you not to do flips off the couch,” Slade chided when they broke apart. 

Dick rolled his eyes behind the domino. “You bend me over the back and arms of it, and we’ve fucked on top of the cushions numerous times. Your couch hasn’t broken yet so—hey!” He pouted when Slade’s gloved hand cracked down on his ass.

“That’s for sassing me.” 

“No, you just enjoy spanking and groping me. Pervert.” Dick kissed him again. The second smack had him smiling into the kiss. He reached up to bury his gloved fingers in Slade’s hair as the kiss grew hungrier. Dick let it last a few moments longer before playfully biting Slade’s lip. “If you catch me I’ll let you tie me to the bed.”

Slade raised an eyebrow. “Not in the mood for the couch?” 

Dick smiled wickedly. “Maybe later. If I don’t wear you out first! Come on, old man. See if you can catch me.” He pushed away from Slade, laughing as he cartwheeled down the hall. In moments like these, he truly felt how everything had changed. They’d gone from being enemies to having hot sex on a weekly basis.

“You’re working hard at being a brat tonight, Grayson.” Slade pursued him down the hall and into the kitchen. Their chases were always part game and part sparring match. They traded blows in front of the fridge, blocking punches and intercepting kicks. Dick danced closer to put himself within Slade’s reach. When Slade moved to grab him, Dick twisted his body to evade him and ducked under his outstretched arm.

“Too slow!” He laughed. 

The game continued throughout the first floor. Slade almost had him in the office – almost. Dick flipped over his shoulders and took off to the stairs. Slade’s heavy boots thundered after him. He choked when the cape tightened against his throat. Dick looked back to see Slade holding a fistful of fabric. He dragged Dick back while he fumbled to unfasten the cape. Before he could, Slade seized his arm to pin him face first against the wall. His knee pushed against the small of his back. “You lose, pretty bird.”

Dick wiggled against him. “Congratulations. You get to tie me up.”

Slade kissed the side of his neck. “With pleasure.” He released him from the pin to throw him over his shoulder. 

“Ropes, scarves, or cuffs tonight?” Dick asked. He shivered when Slade ran his hand up the back of his thigh.

“Soon. You got in the way of my assignment last week.” 

Dick rolled his eyes. “So you’re going to punish me first. Try to show some imagination this time instead of bending me over your knee again.” Not that he’d complain about Slade’s preferred punishment. He just enjoyed winding him up.

“Keep talking and you’ll be the one on your knees, Grayson. Pretty boys should be seen and not heard.” He moved his hand up to squeeze Dick’s ass as he carried him to the bedroom.

“You enjoy hearing me moan your name too much to ever want me quiet.” 

“I enjoy hearing you beg too. It’s when you refuse to shut up that you get irritating.” Slade dropped him on the bed before he could reply. He hit the mattress, breath leaving him in a soft huff. Slade’s gaze turned predatory as he looked down at him. Dick shifted back, closer to the pillows. Slade joined him on the bed. He caught Dick’s wrists to pin them above his head as he hovered over him. “Going somewhere?” 

“No.” Why would he want to be anywhere else? Dick shivered when Slade lowered his body onto his to press his smaller form into the mattress. It’d taken weeks for them to reach this level of comfort with each other. Slade had always been patient with him, never pushing him to go outside his comfort zone. All Dick had to say was “stop” or “no” and they were done. Dick hooked his bare leg around Slade’s waist to rock up against him. “Want to feel you,” he whined.

Slade squeezed his wrists. “Patience, Grayson. This is part of your punishment.” He released one wrist to take a pair of cuffs out of his pocket. “To answer your earlier question, I want you in cuffs tonight.” He looped the chain around one of the bars then snapped the cuffs around Dick’s wrists. Slade unfastened his cape and pulled it off his body. “Mask off?”

“Mask off,” Dick agreed. He held still while Slade peeled off his domino. No more masks for either of them. Now he needed to work on there being less clothes.

* * *

Jason crouched down on the roof across from Dick’s apartment building. Being fifteen didn’t make him stupid or naïve. He _knew_ something was up with his brother. Once a week, Dick went off the grid and didn’t make an appearance until the following morning. Was he seeing someone? There’d been no indication of him rekindling his past relationships with Starfire or Barbara though. Unless he was seeing someone else. Someone he feared Bruce and Jason wouldn't approve of. It would explain his secrecy. Or Jason’s relationship theory could be wrong. Dick might be in some sort of trouble. Either way, he’d found out soon. 

Following him would be the tricky part. Bruce trained both of them so they knew the signs of pursuit and how to lose said pursuer. Jason looked forward to the challenge. He watched the lights go off in Dick’s apartment and the bedroom window open. Jason did a double take, blinking to ensure he wasn’t seeing things. No, Dick was still there in his old Robin suit. Why? He’d been Nightwing for almost two years! Why dress up as Robin again? Did his… lover like it? Jason cringed at the thought. He desperately hoped Dick wasn’t involved in some sort of weird sex game. Seeing Bruce flirt with Selina was bad enough. Catching Dick would be nauseating. 

“He could be in trouble,” Jason reminded himself. He gave Dick a head start before following. Dick flew across the city with a clear destination in mind. Jason was careful to let Dick have a fair lead and use the cover the city provided. Pursuit ended at a gray, two story house not far from the docks. Jason ducked behind a row of hyacinths that gave the neighborhood its name. he watched Dick climb in through a window on the second floor and close it behind him. What business did he have here in his Robin suit? 

It took about five minutes for Jason to get his answer. The garage opened as a nondescript black car pulled up to the house. The driver parked the car in the garage and stepped out. Jason sucked in a breath, eyes growing wide. Deathstroke! What the hell? Was Slade blackmailing Dick, forcing him to meet him in a safe house dressed as Robin? Shit. This was all sorts of bad. Jason reached for his com to call Bruce for backup. He hesitated, biting his lip as he watched the garage door close. Calling Bruce could put Dick in even more danger. He needed to know what was going on here.

Jason approached the house. This was Deathstroke’s safe house so he’d need to be careful to avoid triggering any alarms or security. Nothing happened when he darted across the lawn. Jason climbed up to the second floor window Dick entered through. His brother hadn’t locked it behind him. Jason slowly pushed the window up so he could slip through it and into the bathroom. He paused when he heard voices coming further down the hall. Jason crept closer and found himself looking into a scene from a nightmare. Slade had Dick pinned to the bed with his arms cuffed above his head. His boots, cape, and mask had been removed while the tunic was pushed up Dick’s chest to bare his skin. That bastard! How dare he assault Dick? “Get the fuck off him, you disgusting rapist!” Jason snarled. He didn’t care that he was fifteen, that Deathstroke was all sorts of deadly. All that mattered was protecting his brother.

“Jason?” Dick squeaked. 

“Here to save you!” Jason swung a vicious right hook into Slade’s jaw. He needed to get him off the bed and away from Dick. “Are you blackmailing him to come to you as Robin? Because you couldn’t beat him then?”

Slade moved off the bed. “I’m not blackmailing him.” He blocked Jason’s next punches, refusing to give ground to him.

“Jason, stop! Let me explain,” Dick pleaded.

“What’s there to explain?” Jason demanded. Once Dick got free of the cuffs they could take Slade down together. “How Deathstroke was about to rape you before I came in?”

Slade’s fist closed around his. He dragged Jason off his feet and forced him down over the bed. He pinned Jason’s arms behind his back. Jason struggled in the hold. If Slade thought he could have him once he was done with Dick…

“That’s enough!” Dick ordered. He tossed his cuffs aside. “Slade, let go of Jason. Give him some space so we can talk. Jason, hear me out before you decide to punch Slade again.” He fixed both with stern looks.

Jason wrenched away the second Slade released him. He moved to the edge of the bed to stand protectively by Dick. Then he made the mistake of looking down. Dick was hard. Something the little Robin shorts did nothing to conceal. Flushing, Jason raised his gaze to find Dick’s cheeks were as red as his own. “Talk.”

Dick put a pillow over his lap. “I appreciate you stepping in because you thought I was in danger. I’m not though. That was never the case. Slade isn’t blackmailing me or forcing me to dress as Robin. And he wasn’t going to rape me.”

“Then why were you handcuffed?” Jason felt sick. This was so a Batman and Catwoman situation. Nightwing and _Deathstroke_ though? What a match. Dick was kind, gorgeous, and desired by both genders. He could easily find someone better than Slade. 

“Because he likes when I tie him up and fuck him,” Slade replied bluntly. He crossed his arms over his chest. “So do I. Now if you don't mind, _baby bird_ , I’d like to get back to our night. I have plans for those legs.”

Jason bristled. “I'm not a baby!” He snapped at Slade then whirled on Dick. “You’re dating Deathstroke? Are you insane?”

“We aren’t dating,” Dick protested. “We’re… um… having sex.”

Jason grimaced. “I didn’t need to know that.” 

“You shouldn’t have followed me then!” 

“I thought you could be in trouble! I got worried when I saw you leave in a Robin suit.” Jason moved away from the bed. He felt dirty wearing the uniform now that he knew what Dick was up to. Suddenly he couldn’t bear to be in the same room with Dick any longer. “Seriously?” He couldn’t do the scary glare as well as Bruce could, but he gave it his best shot. “You and Slade? He’s old enough to be your father! He’s tried to kill you and the other Titans before!”

Dick sighed. “I know he has. Look, Little Wing, it’s complicated. I don’t expect you to understand or approve. Just… promise me you won’t tell Bruce. Please?”

Jason scowled. “I’m not a snitch. Your dirty secret is safe with me.” He pointed an accusing finger at Slade. “Don’t you _dare_ hurt him.”

Slade looked amused. “I’m past the point of hurting him.”

“You’ll answer to me if you do,” Jason growled with as much force as he could muster. He’d come here thinking Dick could be in need of saving. Now he needed to save himself. If only he could rid his mind of the disturbing knowledge that Dick and Slade were in a sexual relationship. 

* * *

Dick bit his lip as he watched Jason exit via window. He’d felt like he was being followed earlier. Whenever he’d turned to look and found no one, he wondered if it was his imagination. Paranoia that Bruce would find him. Now he knew it was Jason. “Shit.” Dick buried his face in his hands. Jason must think he was some kind of mentally unstable slut.

The bed dipped when Slade sat next to him. “You want to go after him?”

“Not when we’re both in Robin suits,” Dick said glumly. Now that Jason knew, it wouldn’t take long for Bruce to find out too. Then he’d receive the lecture of a lifetime and have to face that disapproving stare for weeks if not months. Dick reached for his discarded cape to wrap around his shoulders. Jason’s arrival had completely killed his arousal and the mood.

Slade laid his hand on his shoulder. “Go after him. You won’t be able to focus on anything but the current Boy Wonder until you talk to him.” 

Dick knew he was right. All he’d do was worry about how things had gone with Jason. “Rain check for another night.” He leaned in to kiss Slade goodbye. “Don’t get into trouble while I’m gone.” Dick stepped back to fasten his cape around his shoulders. He pulled on his boots and mask then went out the window. Dick climbed up to the roof, searching for the familiar flicker of yellow. There! Three rooftops away. “Wait!” Dick chased after his brother.

“Go away!” Jason shouted.

“Not until we talk!” Dick leapt to the next roof. Jason soon ran out of roofs to run on and took the pursuit to the ground. Dick reached the grass shortly after him. He put on a burst of speed to overtake his brother. He seized Jason’s cape. Before he could say anything, a shadow fell over him. Dick’s heart leapt into his throat at the sight of that all too familiar bat shadow. Slowly he turned his head to see Bruce perched like a gargoyle atop the wires.

“Explain yourselves,” Bruce growled.

Shit. Dick was in _so_ much trouble.


End file.
